User talk:Charmednut
Welcome Hi, welcome to Charmed-fanfictional Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Shimmeringpumpkin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shimmeringpumpkin (Talk) 09:46, April 21, 2012 Hi Well, hello and thank you for the compliments. I'm in a phase of finishing Energy Bubbles page, which would be, let-me-say, a "coarse material". Under that term, I mean that the page is not so detailed, but started and available for other to edit it, as well. Not to mention that I will work on it later, as well. When it comes to new powers, yes, I'm also working out on some new. As far as concept, I was trying to make a kind of mix between series (making episodes, for example), and a fanfiction (new powers, characters, etc.) Though, I don't know what can I do with visualization but all in good time. --ShimmeringPumpkin 14:18, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I know, and I'm very grateful. You're the only one that offered help. --ShimmeringPumpkin 14:32, April 25, 2012 (UTC) That's a good idea. I also tend to devote a whole article about Billie, since she was really good all the time in Season 8. Now, as far as the story... Do you want to make Christy a ghost or a living being? I have a suggestion. If she's already dead, would you make Billie powerful enough to resurrect her using Projection? Or maybe a spell? --ShimmeringPumpkin 09:54, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Charmednut! I've read yoyr FF story, it's really good. You're good with those stuff, just keep it on! :) Besides, I'm fine. You? --ShimmeringPumpkin 17:24, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Charmednut. It's okay, maybe i misread something. I'd like to know one thing...As you can see, I'm working on a new character, but whenever I upload a photo outside of infobox, under the photo automatically appears who uploaded the photo. I'd like to know if I can remove it somehow, and if it's possible-how? Thanks in advance. --ShimmeringPumpkin 22:05, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello Charmednut. I've solved that thing, but thanks for showing interest anyway. Btw, how do you like my work on Patricia's page so far? --ShimmeringPumpkin 19:38, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Very objective opinion. I also can say that it helped me a lot to develop her character. :) Honestly, I did use all relationships that you stated as an inspiration. I even included some characteristics that Patricia shares with her father, for example being so powerful even in pre-birth so she could temporarily grant powers to her mother. There, my intention was to indicate on similarities with her father despite the fact that she disliked him. As for Paige and Sam'', I included the way how Patricia talks to Wyatt, and find a big help in The Lost Picture Show episode, which reflected their relationship on an excellent way. However, someone who inspired me the most, was Chris, and his relationship with Leo. That's why I made Patricia rebellious and having conflict towards her father, but above all, Patricia (like Chris) is a very good person. Then, after Wyatt's death, I was tending to highlight how she changed towards Wyatt, no matter that she won't be able to demonstrate that on him. --ShimmeringPumpkin 18:39, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Charmednut! Thank you for compliments, I was trying to make it good. :) Btw, I've finished my Energy Bubbles page. Tell me your opinion. Also, I'm planning to work on Perla Halliwell's page, but can't focus on several articles at the same time. Could you help me with writing? --ShimmeringPumpkin 09:19, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Those new categories helps, wiki will remain clean and classified thanks to them. Well, as for writing, for now nothing, although I thought you could help. However, I will let you know. Thanks again. --ShimmeringPumpkin 20:26, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Charmednut! I'm currently working on Elena's page, and after that I'll devote some time to powers! How about you? --ShimmeringPumpkin 21:26, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Charmednut. I also have plenty of ideas, especially for characters' personalities, as well as new powers, and my ideas are mainly focused on molecular manipulation, ones never seen so far. As for power lists, I'll create pages only if the power is unique, subpowers I'll list normally in one article related to that. --ShimmeringPumpkin 11:26, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Charmednut. That's a good question. I've been Charmed fan for years and counting, and at first, discovering Charmed wiki was awesome. I've immediately became a member, but got fed up with some people out there, simply because they all judge to each other, but in fact are all the same, they all think they know everything, and start argue even over banal things. Other than that, fanfic is great, no matter if it's wiki project, story in chapters or something else, because you can express yourself as well as your opinions the way you want without being limited to canon information, therefore, you can create characters the way you like and "empower" them the way you like. Anyways, fanfiction is absolutely good, especially for people who want more than just canon information and actual facts. --ShimmeringPumpkin 20:55, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again for the help. Now, I have to ask you something. If you have time, please, could you suggest me some celebrities which I can choose to create Khan? Khan is a demonic sorcerer that disempowered Wyatt so The Source could kill him. I need someone with cunning face, intelligent, dangerous, powerful... Thanks in advance. --ShimmeringPumpkin 20:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Good choice, I'll definitely consider him as a Khan. Any more suggestions? --ShimmeringPumpkin 09:39, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello Charmednut, glad to see you here. Compliments for your story, it's very detailed and interesting! I've found some time to edit on this wiki, I've ran out of ideas lately. My priority is to finish Khan's page but simply don't have inspiration. It's really bad, ugh! --ShimmeringPumpkin 06:51, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello Charmednut. How are you doing? I'm pretty fine, inspired to write here a little, but's still, I'm sticking with infoboxes, it sucks pretty much. Do you have experience with that? Compliments for your stories, by the way. --ShimmeringPumpkin 20:47, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Charmednut. Well, I meant that my inability to make proper infobox sucks pretty much, simply because it's important thing to me, makes cleaner source version of articles, etc. What's new with your projects? I'm writing some fictional episode scripts for now. -- ShimmeringPumpkin 15:31, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Charmednut. I asked about infoboxes like on Charmed Wiki indeed. Especially Witch infobox. I've tried to make my version of it but it requires another template in it, something like: "Template:Rb" and without it any of infoboxes aren't working properly. I'm making something like seasons consisting of 22 episodes since September 2006, just right after actual Charmed finished. And I won't name them like Season 1, 2, it'll be Season A, B, etc. --ShimmeringPumpkin 10:55, July 9, 2012 (UTC) If you know what are you doing, feel free to try, at least I can always delete that templates that won't work. --ShimmeringPumpkin 15:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Charmednut. First of all I have to thank you so much for helping me out with this, I've been sticking with this for months. Literally. As for stories, my first one is called ''Hate Me ''and introduces Patricia's rebellious behavior in her school and at the same time, a demon tries to stop spreading love, and only beings with true pure heart can vanquish him and thus stop what he's doing. Hows your ''Mission Impregnation ''going? -- ShimmeringPumpkin 09:49, July 10, 2012 (UTC) And yes, I will post them here just like Seasons on Charmed wiki, they will all consist of Plots, Powers Used, etc. Also, feel free to fix Power Infoboxes, it helps a lot. Thank you again. -- ShimmeringPumpkin 09:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Charmednut. I never thought of my name, that's a good question. I'll consider something of that definitely. Yes, I definitely need help with power infoboxes, if you don't mind, could you fix them? Thank you. --ShimmeringPumpkin 09:22, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I guess, only i need infoboxes to be red, all other you do by your will. --ShimmeringPumpkin 09:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Well I kinda like red infoboxes so therefore I ask you to be red and also to fit the whole this red thingy with my wiki appearance. And also, speaking of aspects...I never thought of classifying my characters and stories but I like the idea of them being dark, especially with whole Wyatt thing, his dark future, etc. So yeah, I'd like my power infoboxes to be red but hey, if you have some better suggestions, go for it, maybe it'll turn out to be great. -- ShimmeringPumpkin 11:02, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Good luck, and thanks again. If you need any help feel free to tell me. --ShimmeringPumpkin 11:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, like that. Just one thing...Can you somehow remove this space around the GIF? -- ShimmeringPumpkin 15:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I will try to modify it a little bit more but you helped me a lot with that anyways, thank you a lot! -- ShimmeringPumpkin 13:17, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I need help...I need someone to "portray" Perla's charge Adam. He's a telekinetic witch going through his window of opportunity. Who can be good for him? You helped alot when choosing Khan, so if you have any idea tell me. Thanks in advance. --ShimmeringPumpkin 12:21, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Approximately like Kevin from Witches in Tights, by appearance. He's a bit neurotic (because of the period of his life), friendly, somewhat stubborn and a bit obstinate but good as a person. --ShimmeringPumpkin 12:36, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure you can but tell me as soon as you can --ShimmeringPumpkin 12:54, July 13, 2012 (UTC) But I need a male character. --ShimmeringPumpkin 13:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I will consider Ari though I need somebody a bit older, but thank you anyway. I thought about name somehow, and thought to call it like: "Halliwell Offspring", as it's not really about The Charmed Ones but their children especially as I plan to involve Chris into all that thing. -- ShimmeringPumpkin 19:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes. They will definitely be posted here as episode scripts. Meanwhile, you can see a partial plot of a first episode from new season, here. I will post plot later and script as well. --ShimmeringPumpkin 17:49, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes. And I tend to expand them and make particular pages. --ShimmeringPumpkin 11:12, July 19, 2012 (UTC) First episode is finnished, I'm currently writing a script. I shall post plot of it as soon as I'm able to. --ShimmeringPumpkin 16:17, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Charmednut, how are you? What's new with your fictional stories? --ShimmeringPumpkin 10:38, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I replaced some characters's photos as the new ones look youunger, if you know what I mean. No not really inspired, nor with characters biographies but I'm writing some sections. By the way, I've finally made template infoboxes, I can do it on your wiki as well, if you want. --ShimmeringPumpkin 13:20, August 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem anyway, I thought you could find template infoboxes easier to use (which is in my case). As for your latter question, well, sometimes yes, sometimes no. I actually think that the whole fanfiction thing is very interesting since you can modify characters/powers/etc. the way you like which is why I created my own wiki, but I unfortunately don't have time to properly devote to it, and lack of inspiration sometimes is a big problem but other than that I'm satisfied. --ShimmeringPumpkin 13:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Wish I could say the same, I find it pretty difficult to find inspiration. --ShimmeringPumpkin 13:59, August 1, 2012 (UTC) That's actually one of the solutions I try but they don't always help. And I have a question - how did you actually chose your new wiki's name, Wizardry Quest? If you don't mind talking about that. --ShimmeringPumpkin 14:25, August 1, 2012 (UTC) It's fine, I was just tending to finish some article and create new ones. And yeah, how do you pick your characters? I mean, by which criteria do you choose who will be on your wiki? And I will read that and tell you my review, I will soon post the plot of my first episode written. --ShimmeringPumpkin 14:56, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Charmednut, I've posted my first episode called Cupid is a Dancer. You can read it here, and tell me your review. ;) --ShimmeringPumpkin 19:14, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Charmednut, what's new with you? I'm planning to write another plot which deals with demon resurrection, will finish it in few days, definitely. --ShimmeringPumpkin 20:36, August 6, 2012 (UTC) For now fine, and how about you? How can I help you? -- ShimmeringPumpkin 19:07, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea of Wizard-Witches thing, I thought to do the same with angels and werewolves, with considering wizards as well. And also, I pretty much like the idea of whitelighter-witches having TK Orbing as I find it a trademark of whitelighter-witches community. If you know what I mean...a power that is unique only to them, just like Thorn Spitting is for Thorn Demons or even Orbing for Whitelighters, as a more banal example. As for my suggestions, well I would suggest you: *Telekinetic Apparition/Spiralization; power unique to Wizard-Witches, a combination of TK and Spiralization *Normal Wizard Teleportation, different color for different genders *Conjuration; power inherited only by females *Illusions; power inherited only by males --ShimmeringPumpkin 21:17, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Charmednut. I've just read your response and no, don't think I will get mad, I'm just giving suggestions and it isn't really important if you don't take some of suggestions. Furthermore, you're the one that sets rules in that so it's fine. You can, surely, create that page here, if you want to. I need more members for my wiki. Just put the category like ''"Charmednutverse". -- ShimmeringPumpkin 20:33, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes of course, tell me. --''ShimmeringPumpkin 14:33, August 16, 2012 (UTC)''